Generator Rex: Where I Belong
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is for the Guest who left a message in my Season 4 review section. He/She asked for a story about Rex and Holiday. Since I can't contact said person for clarification I wrote this for him/her. I hope this is what you meant. Takes place during season 1. Not a romance between the two characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the guest who requested a story about Rex and Holiday. Since he/she was not specific and I had no way of contacting him/her I literally dreamed this one up. **

** I have extremely vivid, lucid dreams. I once dreamed a whole entire series of my own made up show over the course of several months. So this is one of those dreams I had. I just got rid of the parts that didn't make sense (like why is David Foley in Gen Rex?). Anyway, this can be a one shot but if anyone is interested let me know and I can write the rest of it. **

**This takes place during Season 1.**

**I do not own Generator Rex.**

Rex sat on the exam table with a thermometer in his mouth. Holiday was checking his pulse and recording the information on her clipboard.

"Looks like everything is normal. Well, at least for you, Rex." Holiday patted him on his knee.

"Thanks doc. You know, you must be tired." Rex commented.

"Tired? Why Rex?" Holiday frowned.

"Because you've been running around my mind all day." Rex leered at her.

Holiday choked back a laugh. "You're done Rex. You can go."

"Are you busy tonight?" Rex leaned forward.

"I'm always busy Rex." Holiday answered while flipping through some pages on the clipboard.

Rex pouted.

Holiday saw his expression on his face and felt bad. "But if you want we can eat at the cafeteria together."

"Like a date?" Rex brightened.

"No, not like a ..." The EVO alarm went off before she could finish.

"It's a date then! See you then." Rex ran off before she could change her mind.

Holiday shook her head then chuckled as she put away her equipment.

She went over to her computer to keep an eye on his biometrics. At first everything was normal. She monitored the activity via the comlink. There was the usual chatter of plans, commands, and briefing. She heard Six's monotone voice asking for information on the EVO. Rex as usual spouted his bravado.

Holiday could hear Six warning Rex about being over confident.

Holiday smiled. It was typical. Then the conversation turned. A grunt announced that the EVO was spotted.

"I see it. It's a big one." Rex said. Holiday detected some hesitation.

"Take it out." Six said flatly.

"No problema." Holiday could hear the Keep's door open. Then there was static. After a few minutes the comlink picked up sounds of things breaking.

"Woah! Oof! Oow! Arrgh."

Holiday winced as she listened to the sounds of Rex fighting or getting pummeled.

It wasn't helping that Six was ordering him in his usual monotone way

She looked at the monitor. She gasped as his biometrics dropped like a rock.

"Six, Rex's biometrics are dropping. What are you doing?" She knew she sounded accusatory but she couldn't help it. Rex was a kid. And even if White Knight or Six won't acknowledge that, she did.

"Rex is fine. He has the EVO cornered," came Six's monotone voice.

Holiday bit her lip. Despite Six's reassurance she couldn't help but worry. His biometrics went up slightly but then started plummeting again.

"Six," Holiday said with warning in her tone.

"Helping now doctor." Finally. But it must have been bad for Six to involve himself.

Holiday pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from Six. She then looked up at the monitor again. Rex's bio- energy stabilized but it was still lower than when he started.

"Rex? Are you okay?" Holiday decided to skip the middle men and go straight to the source.

"The thing's tougher than I thought." Rex tried to sound nonplussed but Holiday could detect a hint of panic.

"Take it easy Rex. I know you can do it." Holiday interjected. She couldn't understand why Six refused to encourage Rex. Sure, she wasn't sure if Rex could actually do it but it wouldn't hurt to say it.

His biometrics went up a little as more sounds of fighting came over the comlink.

"I got it!" She heard Rex yell.

Holiday held her breath.

"OK, clean up team move in." Six's voice came through.

Holiday let out the breath she was holding. It meant that Rex was successful. Holiday leaned back in her chair. She was relieved that Rex had done it. But from the sounds of the after conversation it had come at a great cost. Holiday knew that there will be repercussions.

0o0

Holiday heard loud arguing as footsteps came closer. She could hear Rex's angry voice raised and Six's monotone voice. But she could tell from the tightness in his tone that he was annoyed.

When the lab door slid opened, Six had a hand firmly placed on Rex's shoulder. He lead the EVO teen to the medical table. They glared at each other.

"What's going on?" Holiday looked from one person to another.

Suddenly it was as if a switch was flipped. Both looked away and became tight lipped.

Holiday sighed exasperated. She went to exam Rex.

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully.

"Great," he muttered.

"Well, your biometrics dropped dramatically before. Do you know what happened?"

Rex shrugged not making eye contact.

Holiday turned to Six. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing. Rex just needs more training. He let a minor EVO get the better of him."

Rex's head shot up eyes hot with anger. "It wasn't a minor EVO!. If it was, they wouldn't have sent me in."

"If you keep causing this much damage, they won't be."

"Fine! You don't need me then." Rex hopped off the table and pushed his way past Holiday and Six. He formed his rex ride.

Holiday knew he was going to run. "Wait, Rex. Don't forget we have a date tonight."

That made Rex pause. He turned around and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke from his muffler.

Holiday coughed from the exhaust. When she turned around, Six had an eye brow cocked.

"Date?"

"Long story. Not important. What's wrong with you? Why can't you see that he's just a kid?" Holiday had her hands on her hips. She was trying not to yell. She learned a long time ago that Six didn't respond well to yelling.

"Me? The kid's just got to keep his emotions under control."

"Six," Holiday rubbed her temples. Was he really so dense? "Rex's a teenager. Do you remember what it was like to be a teenager? Everything and anything that happens is major. Couple that with his powers he needs …"

"What he needs to do is grow up." Six interrupted her.

"Maybe. But it's not going to happen overnight no matter how much training you do. And it certainly isn't going to happen when he thinks we don't care a lick about him." Holiday turned around abruptly. She didn't want Six to see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She made it look like she was busy with her equipment. After a few minutes of silence broken only by the sound of medical equipment being shuffled around, Holiday heard Six's footsteps walking out the lab. When the swoosh of the door closed behind him, she slumped over. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she continued to put away her equipment for real. She hoped Rex was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm continuing this story I guess. Supermach decided to follow this and I assumed that means he/she wants me to continue.**

**Thanks for the review X and Baldore. **

Holiday tapped her pen impatiently on her desk. Rex had been missing for the last few days. Even Bobo didn't know where he went. Holiday didn't know what they did to make him so angry. The tracking device they injected him with was rendered inactive by his nanites. Six couldn't find hide nor hair and he was an expert tracker.

White Knight was beside himself with anger. He raged at them all during the daily meeting. Holiday paid him no mind. When it came to Rex, he was too important to lose.

So his threats were idle. But she could tell that Six was starting to worry. And that made her worry.

She had called Noah again this morning but Noah hadn't heard from him either. So where could he be. Is he in another cloaked town? But what are the odds? Did Van Kleiss get to him? But there have been no activity from the Abysus for weeks. Where could he be?

Just as Holiday was ready to throw her pen at her computer monitor in frustration her cell rang.

She checked the number on the phone. It wasn't one she recognized. Out of curiosity she answered.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Doc, it's me." Rex said hesitantly.

"Rex! Where are you? We've been so worried!" Holiday tried to keep her voice calm but failed.

"Umm, I can't tell you." He said.

"What do you mean? Just tell me and I'll get Six…"

"No! You can't tell anyone I called." Rex sounded frantic.

Holiday was afraid he would hang up. "Rex, wait. I promise I won't tell anyone. Are you in trouble?"

"No, actually I'm fine. I just called you to let you know I'm leaving Providence."

Holiday blinked. She wasn't sure she heard right. "What do you mean?"

"Look, other than you and Bobo, everyone treats me like I'm cannon fodder. I want to be somewhere I'm appreciated." Rex complained.

"Rex, we do appreciate you. It's… just that… some people show it differently than others." Holiday knew it sounded pretty weak but it was the best she could think of to say.

"Don't try to defend them, Doc. You know they don't care about me, just what I can do for them." Rex sounded bitter.

"Rex," She tried to choose her words carefully, "you are who you are. You can't change that and you can't change what others want from you. But you've always done the right thing despite what it costs because it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah, I know." Rex begrudgingly admitted. Holiday started to relax until Rex started to talk. "But that's why I'm leaving. I've found people who are also working for a cure. They want to work with me."

"Wait, what?" Holiday almost yelled.

"Yeah, they're great. They want to help people too. But they don't fight EVOs. They just take care of them like the ones we have in the Petting Zoo. They're studying them in a humane way… not that you aren't Doc."Rex back tracked afraid he would offend the doctor. But Holiday wasn't offended she was shocked.

"Rex, do you even know these people?" She asked.

"Uhh, sure I've been working with them the past few days. They're great. "Rex repeated himself.

"How do you know they're not taking advantage of you? Or if they work with Van Kleiss?" She was pacing her lab now.

"Doc, I'm not stupid." Rex scoffed. "I got to go wherever I want. I don't even tell them. They never said anything. I come back when I want to. They even gave me a stipend! They appreciate me."

Holiday had a sinking feeling that she was fighting a losing battle. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Rex, if they're as great as you say they are then they wouldn't mind if I came by and checked everything out." Holiday said.

"Uh, well, I… I… I don't know." Rex stammered.

"Rex, you know I only want the best for you. If this place is really what you want you know I won't stand in your way. But I have to make sure for myself. I want to make sure you're okay and that they will take care of you." She said honestly.

"I guess I can ask." Rex said uncertainly.

"I'll wait." She said firmly then held her breath as the phone went silent. She crossed her fingers and prayed. A few minutes later Rex came back. "Can you come to these coordinates alone? A helicopter will meet you there."

"You're not coming?" Holiday furrowed her brow.

"They want to keep their base secret… so it's best this way. Don't tell anyone." Rex said.

"I won't. I'll be there in…," She quickly calculated the time," thirty minutes."

"Great, I'll see you soon. It's great here. You'll see." The click signaled the end of the conversation.

Holiday scrambled to bring some things she might need. After shoving them all into a small duffle bag she, exited her lab. Six was still out looking for Rex. But she had promised not to tell anyway. But she walked to Rex's room and opened it up. Sure enough Bobo was lazing around in his hammock.

"Bobo, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. If you see Six, tell him delta zero." Holiday said.

"Sure, whatever." Bobo waved from his hammock, fez still over his eyes.

With that Holiday left, she hoped Six would get her message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe anyone would like this story. It was sort of a side thing. Well, I guess I have to keep going then. Let me know what you think about this because I really didn't think anyone would care about this one.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Holiday sat in her car in the middle of no where. The sun was dipping over the horizon casting a myriad of reds, oranges, and yellows through the hills. She checked her watch. She had gotten there a few minutes early. Holiday got out of the car and scanned the skies. A helicopter shouldn't be hard to spot. Sure enough in a few minutes a tiny speck in the sky grew larger and larger until she could hear the familiar sounds of a copter's blades. As it drew closer, she could feel the wind shifting and blowing on her. By the time it landed she could barely stand, hunched over by the pressure of the air. The blades stop turning and two men dressed in jeans and Tee-shirts hopped out. Not what Holiday was expecting. They look like skater boys rather than people looking to cure EVOs.

"Dr. Holiday?" One of them asked.

"Yes, that's me." Holiday held out her hand. The man took it gingerly.

"Please to meet you. Rex has told us so much about you." The man said pleasantly. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the man apologetically handed her a blindfold. "Sorry, but we'd like to keep our base a secret.

"I understand." Holiday said agreeably but she really didn't understand the reason for all the secrecy.

"One more thing, we have to check to make sure you're not carrying any trackers or communicators." The man said with a smile.

Holiday knew this was coming. "Of course." She opened her bag and let the men look through it. When they were satisfied that it did not have any of the offending items they allowed her to board the copter. She put on her blindfold as she heard the blades start whirling and the copter lift off the ground.

0o0

Holiday tried to keep careful sensory records of where they were and where they were going. But with the loud noise from the chopper and wind blowing on her skin it was difficult to figure out where she was. One thing she did notice was the smells that faintly floated to her nose. She could have sworn she smelled gas and then something else foul. But she couldn't be sure. The only thing she was sure of was the time it took for them to get to their destination.

"Hey Doc!" Holiday could hear Rex's cheerful greeting.

Holiday carefully peeled off her blindfold. "Rex, are you okay?" She blinked away the blurriness caused by the cloth.

"Yeah, I'm great! You worried about me?" He grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

Holiday wanted to hug and slug the teen at the same time. She choose neither.

"Rex, we're all worried about you." It was mostly true.

"Yeah, right." Rex snorted. "I'm sure White Knight's been yelling at everyone since I've been gone."

Before Holiday could say anything, a youngish man sporting a goatee walked up to them.

"You must be the famous Dr. Holiday that Rex likes to talk about so much. I must say he is right; you are hot."The man grinned as he stuck out his hand.

"And you are?" Holiday decided to ignore the last comment. She wasn't sure what to make of him yet but if he thought he could flatter her he was sorely mistaken. She folded her arms over her chest.

When it was clear that Holiday was not going to shake his hand he pulled it back and switched gears smoothly. With his grin still plastered on his face, he introduced himself. "I am Dr. Carl Kilborn. I run this facility you see here." He waved his hands around.

Holiday glanced around. This place was as visually busy, as Providence was sterile. The walls were painted with bright colors. Monitors hung from every corner, each showing a different show or sports game. People walked or roller bladed around the halls. In the adjacent room next to the hanger where the copter had landed was a game room. She could see several people playing Rex's favorite game Sumo Slammers. The employees were wearing casual clothing. No wonder Rex would prefer this place to Providence.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Kilborn." Holiday said curtly. "If you don't mind I'd like to examine my patient and to make sure he is doing well."

Kilborn laughed. "So business-like. Call me Carl and it's up to Rex if he wants to be examined."

"She can examine me anytime." Rex smiled at Holiday. Carl laughed uproariously.

Holiday resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Is there a private room we can use?"

"Of course. Follow me." He led them down a hallway painted hot pink. Holiday's head was hurting just looking at the walls so she kept her eyes focused straight ahead. Carl stopped in front of a bright orange door. Whoever decorated was either colorblind or lacked any good sense.

The door slid opened and Carl stood aside for her and Rex to enter. He gave Rex a wink before the door slid closed.

Holiday felt like she needed a shower to wash the ick that Carl exuded. She whirled around to face Rex, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed and she blurted out, "You want to stay with that guy?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's actually pretty cool." Rex defended him.

"Rex," Holiday said more gently as she pushed him toward the exam table, "I don't know what he wants but I'm not sure it's in your best interest."

"Oh, and Providence does?" Rex asked sarcastically. He got her there. She decided it was best to get on with the exam. She was worried that he might have an over abundance of active nanites.

"How are you going to off load your nanites?" She asked as she took a blood sample.

Rex winced as the needle went in and out of his arm. "Oh, CK says he has something that can extract the nanites." He waved his arm dismissively.

"Wait CK? Oh, never mind... how do you know it even works?" Holiday asked as she put the sample into her scanner.

"Well, he said it works." Rex shrugged. Holiday shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I make sure you're going to be okay here." Holiday said firmly.

"Dust is min yur letin me shay?" Rex mumbled through the thermometer.

"Rex, don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth." Holiday admonished him.

Rex pulled it out, "Does this mean you're letting me stay." Rex asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Holiday was quickly thinking through how she was going to convince him to come with her. Her gut was telling her that something wasn't right and it wasn't just the Technicolor mess outside. "Well, we're done. You look like you're doing fine despite the fact that you've been missing for nearly a week."

"I told you Doc, they treat me well here." Rex insisted. He gripped her arm. "Come on, Doc, let me show you around!"

Holiday allowed Rex to pull her along out of the room. It was time for her to do her own type of reconnaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I do not own the characters.**

Rex dragged Holiday all around the secret base. As far as she could tell there was nothing scientific going on around the place. She saw the kitchen, the dining room, the game room, the other game room, the rec room, the lounge, and the media room. Holiday wondered where the labs were, where the medical equipment was stored, and where the EVOs were being kept. However, she held her tongue as she listened to Rex describe all the fun he had here the last few days. Holiday nodded and smiled faintly at his enthusiasm. She was conflicted. She had never seen Rex so happy and she liked seeing him happy. On the other hand, the anxiety she had was growing by the second. Something was just not adding up. How could they afford all this? Who was funding them? What were they really doing here? The more she saw or more accurately the more she didn't see the more questions she had. Finally, Rex brought her to his room.

Rex pressed his palm on a panel and the door slid opened. Holiday gasped. It wasn't just a room; it was larger than most apartments in Manhattan.

"Rex, it's huge!" Holiday was sure she heard an echo.

"Yeah!" Rex nearly squealed. "Isn't it great? I even have my own bathroom!" Rex opened another door to show her. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. A huge flat screen TV, at least 50 inches, hung on the wall opposite the bed. Underneath it laid several gaming systems. There was a huge dresser on the other side of the room next to what Holiday guessed was a closet. Posters hung from the wall.

"This is pretty nice." Holiday conceded.

"Nice? A double cheeseburger with the works is nice. This is freakin' awesome!" Rex plopped onto his bed. It looked pretty plush. Holiday had her work cut out for her. This was every teen's dream. But it only made her more suspicious. What would posses these people to give Rex this type of amenities? Unless they want something…

"Rex, what have you done here besides play games and gorge on junk food?" Holiday walked around the room examining it.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked from the bed.

"I mean, have you seen their labs or where they keep the EVOs?" Holiday stopped in front of a poster.

"Well, umm…" Rex wrinkled his brow.

"Did they ask you to cure any EVOs or to participate in any tests?" Holiday pulled something out of her pocket.

"Well, they said they just wanted me to get use to…" Rex stopped when Holiday held up her hand to stop him. Rex noticed she had a pocket knife in her hand. She seemed to be digging at something in the poster. In a few minutes she pulled something out of the wall. Rex walked over to her and stared at the small object in her hand.

Rex looked at her. She held a finger up to her lips. She pushed the device back into the hole. Pulling out a notepad she wrote "Listening device".

Rex raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Sorry, I had a cut a loose string that was bothering me all day. You were saying that they want you to get acclimated before you start working? That's very kind of them." Holiday said out loud, motioning Rex to continue the conversation.

"Oh… uh yeah. They're cool." Rex played along but his face was starting to show his confusion.

"Come on, let's find Dr. Kilborn. I have a few questions to ask him. I have to make sure you'll be well taken care of." Holiday said.

They left the room. Holiday wrote on the pad: "I think we're being monitored. Play it cool."

Rex took the pad and wrote: "Why? Can't we just demand answers? I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Holiday scanned the message and gave Rex a withering look. Rex shrugged as if to say "What?"

Holiday shook her head. She wrote: "No, I need to get information before we get kicked out or worse."

Rex gave her an incredulous look. "You think they'd do that?" He quickly scribbled.

Holiday wordlessly nodded as she started to go down the hall. Then she quickly shoved the notepad back in her pocket as Dr. Kilborn rounded the corner.

"Ahh, there you are. How was the tour?" He smiled warmly. But Holiday wasn't fooled.

He must be there to see what they were up to.

"Dr. Kilborn…" Holiday began.

"Please, call me Carl."

"Dr. Kilborn, "Holiday began again, "I need to see what medical accommodations you are providing Rex. His unique physiology requires special equipment."

"Of course," Dr. Kilborn's smiled had wavered slightly, "Right this way."

Rex shot her a look as if to say, "You see. They're all right."

Holiday just shook her head. She then tried to see if there were any cameras around. In Providence, you couldn't walk two feet without bumping into one. This place didn't seem to have any. But Holiday knew looks could be deceiving.

Dr. Kilborn directed them down a smaller darker hallway. This one was painted a sensible neutral tan. It led to double metal doors. Carl punched in a code and the doors slid opened. This was what Holiday was looking for. The doors revealed a giant lab. People in white lab coats congregated in clusters around work stations. Dr. Kilborn motioned for Holiday and Rex to follow him. They walked over to a spherical machine.

"I'm sure you recognize this, Dr. Holiday." He said smugly.

"It's a nanite tank. How did you get one?" Holiday's real question was why would they need one.

"Oh we have connections." The doctor said mysteriously.

"Do you know how to use it?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.

Carl laughed condescendingly. "What kind of scientists do you think we are? Of course we do."

This was a dead give away. Nanite tanks were for off-loading an overabundance of active nanites. Since there was no one else in the world that would ever have that much, only Rex would need a nanite tank. This was no chance encounter. These people have lured Rex here. But why? Any number of possibilities entered Holiday's mind but right now her priority was to get Rex away. She had no way of knowing how benevolent these people really were and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Well, Rex mentioned that you help EVOs and that you have something similar to Providence's Petting Zoo. May I see it?" Holiday asked.

"Right this way." Carl led them to the back of the lab. He pressed a button. A metal shade lifted to reveal a large glass window. A lush green tropical environment similar to the Petting Zoo lay opposite the glass. Mutated animals moved around docilely. Holiday squinted. "What are those things around their necks?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourselves about." Carl quickly closed the window. "We try to avoid too much human interaction with them. You understand."

"How do you study them then?" Holiday frowned.

"Cameras and occasionally we go incognito to observe." Carl said dismissively.

"I see." But she didn't really see. How could observing help with changing the EVOs back to normal?

"If there are no other questions…" Carl smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can see some of your research." Holiday said.

"Well, that's not for outsiders." Carl said smoothly. "However, if you are interested in joining us…"

Holiday had to admit he was good but so was she. "Before joining I would need to see if there is any reason for me to join."

Carl smirked. "A sharp one. We like that. I'll see if there is anything down at research they'd be willing to let go." Carl walked off.

Rex sidled up to Holiday. "What are you doing, Doc?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure yet." Holiday linked arms with Rex and walked him toward the end of the room.

Rex looked at her curiously. They stopped in front of a work station with a computer on it. She released Rex's arm while he was still facing the monitor. "Don't move." She told him out the side of her mouth. She casually turned around and leaned against the table. "Okay, Rex, "She said under her breath, "Try to hack into the system."

"What am I looking for?" He asked as he put his hand on the keyboard.

"Start with controlling EVOs." Holiday said behind her hand.

Holiday could hear the familiar whirl of Rex's nanites and the computer starting up. She made sure that no one was looking their way. If they did from their juxtaposition it looked like they were having a casual conversation.

"Doc, I'm in their server but I don't understand what this all means." Rex told her.

"Right, we're going to change positions. Make it look casual." Holiday pushed herself off the edge of the work station and faced the terminal. At the same time Rex now turned and leaned against the table. Holiday crossed her arms then slowly extended one hand to place it on the table so she could scroll through the information. Her eyes quickly scanned the data. She didn't like what she saw.

"Doc, he's coming back." Rex hissed urgently. Holiday reached over with her finger and with a quick click on the keys shut down the computer.

"Dr. Holiday," Carl approached the pair. Holiday nonchalantly drew her hand back to her chest.

She arranged a smile on her face before turning around. "Dr. Kilborn."

"I have good news; research is willing to share some of their findings." Carl handed her a tablet. Holiday accepted and looked through the records.

"Interesting." Holiday hummed. "Have there been any tests to determine if this hypothesis is true?"

"We are in the preliminary phase, which is where Rex will come in." Carl nodded to Rex who smiled. "So are you ready to join us?"

"I need to talk to Rex first." She gripped Rex's arm and pulled him aside.

"Of course." Carl smiled. He took back the tablet and walked away.

As Holiday pulled Rex towards the door of the lab, Rex asked, "What did you see, Doc?"

"Rex, we need to leave now. These people have been experimenting on EVOs and not in a good way." Holiday said in hushed tones. "I'm not sure what they are planning to do with you but I'm not sure I want to stick around to find out."

"Are you sure?" Rex asked.

Holiday turned to face Rex. "Rex, I know you think you've found a place where you belong and I know Providence is not the most welcoming place but look in your heart and tell me if this is really what you want."

Rex looked confused. "Doc, I..."

"Do you trust me?" Holiday asked.

Rex looked down and nodded.

"Then let's go. We can talk more once we get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," a voice came from behind them. Rex and Holiday spun around.

Carl had a pistol aimed at the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sept. 19- Happy National Talk Like A Pirate Day... ARRRR!**

**What type of movies do pirates like?**

**Rated ARRR movies.**

**How do pirates know they are pirates?**

**They think, therefore they ARRR.**

**What did the dyslexic pirate say?**

**RRRA!**

**Okay, enough bad pirate jokes on to the story.**

**I do not own the characters of Gen Rex.**

Rex glared at Carl. "What are you doing?"

"Rex, she's messing with you. She just wants you to go back to Providence. That's her job." Carl said matter-of-factly.

Holiday's eyes narrowed. Over the years she had developed a thick skin. Disparaging comments, ridicule, back-handed compliments all rolled off her like water on a duck's back. However, if anyone ever questioned her concern about Rex,…well, they had another thing coming… gun or no gun.

"How dare you, insinuate that I don't care about Rex!" She could barely control her rage. "I have spent the last 5 years of my life watching him grow up to be the wonderful person he is today. And nobody is ever going to tell me that I don't have his best interests in mind." She was seething. Rex had never seen her so angry. He almost felt bad for Dr. Kilborn even though he was holding the gun.

Carl didn't seem fazed by her outburst. "Be that as it may, Rex is staying with us."

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't I have a say in this?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"No Rex, you're staying. No one at Providence will provide you with the things we have." Carl snapped.

"Actually, you may have given me a room and some junk but there's something at Providence that you don't have here." Rex formed his smack hands and knocked the gun from his hand. "My family." Carl was so startled that he lost his balance and fell backwards. "I also have this problem with people telling me what to do." Rex formed his rex ride. "Quick! Get on," he shouted to Holiday.

Holiday wasted no time and jumped onto the back. As soon as she grabbed Rex's waist, he drove off. Forming his battering ram he smashed through the metal doors.

Alarms suddenly blared from above. The whole base went on alert. Metal doors slid down over the regular ones and the red emergency lights flashed overhead.

"How are we going to get out?" Holiday asked.

"The hanger's this way." Rex drove his bike recklessly down the hall. Just as he rounded the corner to the hanger a squadron of soldiers appeared with rifles. As Rex got close they opened fire. Rex quickly swerved into an adjacent hallway to avoid the bullets. He kept going. "Looks like we're going to have to find another way out." He told Holiday apologetically.

"Let's try down here." Holiday pointed to another corridor.

Rex swerved rapidly to make it onto the path.

They stopped in front of a solid metal door.

"Now what?" Rex asked. Holiday hopped off the bike. Rex's bike reabsorbed back into his body. He joined her at the door.

"Rex, can you get this door open?" Holiday asked.

"Umm, let me see." Rex placed his hand on the panel. Almost immediately a spark threw him back several feet. He slid to a stop on his back.

"Rex!" Holiday ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Dónde están mis calcetines*?" Rex groaned.

"Your socks?" Holiday looked at Rex with concern. She pulled out a pen flashlight and looked into his eye to make sure his pupils were dilating.

"Yeah, because I think you knocked them off." He gave her a toothy grin.

Holiday sat back on her heels relieved. If Rex can still throw out cheesy pick up lines, then he's fine. "Rex, I have an idea but it's a long shot."

"Long shot is my middle name." Rex joked as he sprung up.

"Let's go." Holiday led him back to the lab.

"Why are we going back in? Shouldn't we be finding a way out?" Rex asked puzzled.

"That's just what they're expecting us to do." Holiday said cryptically.

"Huh?"

Holiday got to the lab. She punched in the code that she saw Dr. Kilborn put in earlier. The outer security door slid up and the inner opened as well. There was no one inside.

"Probably went on lockdown," Holiday mused, "but there should always be…." She didn't finish her thought as Rex shoved her out of the way. A bullet whizzed by just inches from her head. Rex formed his smack hands and charged the man who fired the gun. The man fired again but Rex deflected it with his smack hands. Before he could get off another shot Rex rescinded his build and gave him an old fashion punch in the face. The man fell back and hit his head on the hard tile floor. He was out. Rex ran back to where Holiday was still lying on the ground stunned.

"Doc, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine, Rex, fine. Just a little dazed. Thank you. I owe you one." She said gratefully accepting his hand.

He pulled her up. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She said flatly as she walked over to where the EVOs were housed.

Rex snapped his fingers.

Holiday ignored his look of consternation as she looked for the button that Dr. Kilborn had used earlier. She found it and pressed it. The metal shade slid up once more. Again they saw the EVOs behind the glass.

"Rex, break the glass!" She pointed to the window.

"Uh, are you sure Doc?" Rex looked uncertain.

"Absolutely." Holiday nodded.

"Okay, you're the doctor." Rex formed his punk busters. He jumped and made a round house kick at the glass. The window immediately shattered. The frightened EVOs backed away from the shards on the ground. Holiday stepped through the broken pane careful not to come in contact with any sharp edges.

"So why did we just break into their Petting Zoo?" Rex asked Holiday, who walked over to a cowering EVO crocodile.

"To do this." She yanked off the collar. The EVO suddenly stopped cowering and snarled. Holiday jumped out of its way when it snapped its jaws at her.

Rex's smack hands held it back as it went for the doctor.

"Woah, what did you do?" Rex asked straining against the reptilian beast.

"Those collars are keeping them passive. It hinders brain activity in the medulla oblongata and increases serotonin to the frontal cortex." Holiday explained.

"All I heard was 'those collars blah, blah, blah brain activity, blah, blah, blah.'" Rex noted as he threw the crocodile back.

Holiday sighed, "It's okay Rex. That's what most people hear when I talk anyway."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rex asked.

Holiday was about to get indignant when she saw the sly grin on his face. She made like she was about to smack him.

"Joking, doc. Joking." He laughed. Holiday smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Rex help me get the collars off all these EVOs." Holiday went to another cowering EVO.

"Sure, but why…, " Rex trailed off. "Wait, let me get the meaner ones. You take the fluffy-less-likely-to-bite-your-head off ones."

"Agreed." Holiday didn't feel up to arguing.

"So why?" Rex prompted as he pulled off the collars of a bear-like EVO and a panther-like EVO.

"Ever watch Westerns, Rex?" Holiday yanked another collar off a bird EVO.

"You mean like cowboys and Indians? I watched one with Six once. Why?" Rex was hoping that Holiday wasn't losing it.

"You'll see."

Rex hated when Holiday was being mysterious.

0o0

"Where are they?" Dr. Kilborn snapped into his communicator. "How can you lose a stupid teen and a broad? Check all the cameras again" Kilborn was slightly in a panic. If Rex managed to escape before the extraction, his boss would kill him… literally. He looked at the soldiers who had planted themselves in front of the doorway to the hanger. This was the only way out. If they were trying to leave they would have to come through here.

He gulped. His communicator beeped and he pressed it to his ear. "What? What did you say?"

The walls began trembling. Carl looked up and his eyes widened in shock. Down the hall came a horde of EVOs from their containment unit charging towards them. Riding on an elephant EVO was the blasted Doctor and Rex.

"Coming through, the 8:50 express!" Rex yelled with a wicked grin on his face.

Even the bravest men were not stupid enough to stand in the way of a stampede. They all abandoned their posts.

"Come back, you fools! Shoot them! Shoot them!" Carl's screams were drowned out by the thundering steps of the rampaging EVOs. Finally, in order to avoid being trampled Carl jumped out of the way. EVOs raced passed him. The Elephant EVO smashed through the door like it was paper. The EVOs started destroying everything in the hanger. Holiday and Rex got off the elephant EVO and ran to the closed bay doors. Rex formed his BFS and sliced through the metal. Then he used his punk busters to push the sliced pieces out. Holiday and Rex walked out into the open air.

**Okay one more to go in keeping with my tradition (OCDness) of even chapters.**

***Dónde están mis calcetines = Where are my socks?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Thank you thkq 1997 for PMing me with your support. Thanks again to Baldore, X, Guest, and KakaAnko for your reviews. Thank you anyone else out there for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**I do not own the character.**

Holiday and Rex breathed in the fresh air.

"Wow, didn't realize the air was so stale in there." Rex commented.

Holiday nodded and turned around to observe the opening they had just come out of. It was the first time she had seen the outside. The door was built into the side of a mountain. "I knew it must be an underground base when I noticed the recycled air."

Rex formed his boogie pack. "Well, shall we go home?... What?"

Holiday was looking at him oddly. "You just said home."

"Oh yeah, well…" Rex rubbed his head sheepishly. "About that…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sorry I ran away… Well, that's not entirely true. I'm sorry I made you worry. But sometimes, it just gets too much. Six expecting me to be perfect and White Knight barking at me all the time." Rex paused not knowing what else to say.

Holiday turned to face Rex and smiled at him.

"Rex, believe me, I know. It's hard to carry all that expectation on your shoulders. The things you're going through would break most adults. But I'm so proud of you. You've always strove to make the right decision no matter how hard or unfair it was."

Rex looked away uncomfortable by the sudden praise. "Yeah, I'm awesome." He said without much conviction.

"Rex, you are awesome. Don't you forget it." She let go of his shoulder. "Come on let's go home."

Rex grinned. But as Holiday walked to him, Rex was engulfed in a blue light. His build fell apart.

"Auugghhh!" Rex screamed in pain.

At first Holiday couldn't figure out what was going on. Then she saw from the opening, Dr. Kilborn with some sort of shoulder cannon except it wasn't shooting missiles but a blue beam came from it.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Holiday shouted at him.

"That's the idea." Dr. Kilborn no longer sounded amiable. He looked like a mess. His well coiffed hair was sticking up wildly. His immaculate clothes were stained. Overall he did not look happy. "We need his nanites."

Holiday looked at Rex who was writhing in agony. Something inside her boiled up. It was like the rage she felt when Dr. Kilborn was trying to convince Rex that she didn't care about him. Now Rex was being hurt. There's no way she was going to let that happen.

"Don't hurt MY BOY!" With that Holiday did a tackle that would make a line backer proud.

The cannon flew out of his hands and flung backwards. The beam sliced into the side of the mountain and into the entrance of the base. Explosions ensued. Dr. Kilborn was flat on his back having the wind knocked out of him. Holiday pushed herself up and ran to Rex.

"Come on!" She pulled his arm around her shoulder. Heaving him up, she dragged him away from the exploding base.

With Rex's weight hindering her, Holiday was not able to go as fast as she had wanted. But she had to get far enough away so that they were not hit by shrapnel. She only managed to make it several feet when a large explosion knocked them down. She rolled around to see thick black smoke pouring from the base. She hoped the occupants had another way out. She would never wish anyone being incinerated… not even her enemies.

She felt wind above her and looked up. Her heart leapt. It was a jump jet and it was painted green. She watched the plane land. The hatch opened and Six popped out.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." Holiday said in relief. She pulled Rex up as Six came closer to help her.

"Hey, Six. You missed a great party." Rex said slightly incoherently as he leaned against his mentor.

Six glanced over at the fire. "So I see. Care to fill me in?"

"Not now. Let's get Rex out of here." Holiday said in a tone that allowed no arguments.

Six merely raised an eyebrow but helped drag Rex to the plane.

0o0

They sat in silence for most of the trip. When they were a few miles from base, Six broke the silence.

"What are we going to say to White Knight?"

"I don't know. I've been working through that in my head." Holiday rubbed her temples.

"Umm, can we not tell him what happened?" Rex suggested.

Holiday and Six shot him a look.

Rex slumped in his seat. "Yeah, I guess not."

"You leave the talking to me." Holiday said.

When the jump jet landed, White Knight immediately had them escorted to the conference room.

"So?" He glared at the boy EVO. "Explain yourself."

Rex opened his mouth to retort when Holiday interpreted him.

"Sir, it wasn't his fault. This new unknown group lured him to their secret base and kept him there until he found a way to communicate with Agent Six, who immediately went to extract him."

White Knight raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't Six informed me when he got this communiqué. "

"There wasn't time. I had to act fast. And luckily the doctor was with me to help get him out." Six didn't miss a beat.

Holiday knew it was spotty and didn't follow protocol. She hoped that Knight would be too happy to get Rex back not to question it too much.

White Knight frowned, "You said new group? I want a full report on my desk in an hour about this group." The screen went blank. Holiday sighed in relief. She motioned for Rex and Six to come with her.

Once in her lab Rex looked at Holiday. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because that's between us. I didn't really lie. They did lure you there. When I was reading their data I saw that they were looking for some special nanites. They think you might have some."

"Really? What kind of special nanites?" Rex frowned.

Holiday sighed. "I didn't get that part. But they seemed well funded and working for a different goal than Providence."

Six cleared his throat. Holiday and Rex jumped. They had forgotten he was there. "I assume someone is going to tell me what happened?" He leaned against the wall indicating he wasn't leaving until he heard the whole story.

Holiday and Rex took turns telling him parts of the past few days. Holiday left out any of her own thoughts and feelings. When they finished, Six hadn't moved from his spot. The expression on his face didn't change either. Holiday hoped he would go easy on Rex. Usually after something like this Six would give him extra laps in the Petting Zoo or extra training. Holiday held his breath.

Six spoke, "Next time you feel that way Rex, let me or Dr. Holiday know. I can't guarantee I will do anything about it but I know the doctor will." He looked at Holiday and she felt her breath catch. "I'm sure if I'm the problem, I'll get an earful from her." He smirked. Holiday returned it.

Rex was not expecting that response. "Wait, you mean no running laps or cleaning out the common restrooms?"

"Not today… unless you want to clean out the toilets." Six stated.

"No, no, I'm good. So we're on for dinner on Friday?" Rex was getting ready to leave.

"Wouldn't miss it." Six nodded.

"Yeah, because you know you love Bobo's meatloaf." Rex joked as he ran for the door.

"Rex, I still have to examine…" Holiday held out her hand to stop him.

"Later, Doc. I wanna call Noah." In a flash Rex was gone. Holiday sighed and put her hand down shaking her head. Then she realized it was just her and Six.

"So you got my message." Holiday looked at Six.

He nodded, "It took me a second to realize that the monkey meant delta zero, your old comlink clearance. I traced the comlink signal to your car and saw the camera you set up on the dash. It gave me a direction to search in. But you took a big risk. What if Bobo hadn't told me? What if I couldn't figure out what you meant?"

"But he did and you did. And it's never a risk when it's for someone you care about."

Six seemed to think that over. But what he said next surprised her. "Want to tell me what really happened?"

"We told you everything that happened." Holiday said defensively not looking at him.

"No, I have a feeling you've left a few things out. I'm not White Knight." Six reminded her.

Holiday mentally cursed the fact that her partner could tell when she was deliberately leaving things out. Then again she could tell when he was lying too. She turned to face him.

"Rex is under a lot of pressure here and he's trying his best. But he feels that no matter how hard he tries we don't appreciate him, especially you."

Six was silent.

"Six, Rex really looks up to you. Your approval means the world to him." Holiday didn't know why she stepped closer to him. She desperately wanted him to know how much his actions affect Rex.

Six pushed himself off the wall hands in his pocket. He walked past her toward the door. Holiday felt her heart sink.

"I'll consider it." He said as he turned his head at her.

That was it. He was gone but Holiday's spirit lifted. When Six said that, it was as good as done. She grinned like a Cheshire cat even though she now only had half an hour left to write a full report.

0o0

Back at the damaged base a nervous Dr. Kilborn walked into an office.

"Well?" Carl jumped at the sharp tone. He noticed that he was talking to the back of his boss's chair.

"We… we were unable to retrieve his nanites." He stammered.

The chair remained stationary. The lady sighed. "Doctor, doctor, I'm very disappointed in you. After all that money poured into this research facility all so you can deliver that boy's nanites to us… well, frankly it's been a waste."

"No, it hasn't been we discovered how to make the EVOs into tame…" Carl stopped when a hand wrapped wound his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Do you think I care that a few EVOs are domesticated? They still don't listen to orders. And most importantly I don't have Rex's nanites." Carl looked down at his boss, the woman with purple hair.

" Gak, guk." Carl choked out.

" It's too late for apologies Dr. Kilborn." She hurled him across the office. He slammed into the wall and slid down. "Pawns, get him out of my sight." Two figures clad in black lifted the limp body and dragged him out of the office.

"Don't worry Rex. We'll get that lovely nanite one day." Black Knight chuckled evilly.

**One of the problems I have with season 3 (one of many problems I have) was that Black Knight appeared out of no where. She was never mentioned, hinted at, she just appeared. Really? They even mentioned Caesar as well as the Consortium in Season 1 in Dark Passages. Does anyone even remember Black Knight being apart of the canon until season 3? So I wanted to insert my own episode of where Black Knight might have been all this time. My idea would be that the Consortium is also funding another branch specifically designated to looking for the meta-nanites with Black Knight in charge. I think White Knight discovers this branch and the Consortium's true purpose after this incident. Then when Caesar appears and Rex disappears, Black Knight made her power move to take over Providence and combining the two branches the Consortium created. What do you think? I have a strange imagination. I really should be grading papers right now. So laters and God Bless.**


End file.
